I Spy
by Tinker Jet
Summary: Kudo Shinichi, the famous detective once solved a mystery for a young and upcoming spy who's parents were murdered upon entering Japan. He never told her who did. Infuriated, she seeks revenge through the Black Organization but is in for a dirty surprise.
1. I Spy

Wind chill... it's a wind chilled night. A perfect time to complete my mission but wait! Foot steps! I took an abrupt turn around the corner and gazed about meekly. Someone was here... searching... for me no doubt! The feet were soft... young... they sounded like those of a six year old... in fact, I'm sure they were.

I scowled then soon heard a voice... a teenaged voice. It was Shinichi! Kudo Shinichi! The great high school detective... I knew him. I gazed about a bit more until my eyes landed on a kid. Shinichi...? No, wait... Conan.

It all started around seven years ago. Around that time, I was only around seven years old... go figure. I moved from Canada all the way to Japan, on the other side of the globe. My parents were both white and bilingual.

They were loved all over Japan however when I turned eight, someone snapped and killed my parents along with three social scientists: an Anthropologist, a Sociologist and a Psychologist. They were killed the same week on alternate days. The five of them were murdered during the school week while I was in school... so that gave me an immediate alibi and eliminated me as a suspect.

I didn't understand what happened however; Shinichi was able to put it all together in an instant it seemed, finding the necessary evidence. The killer was imprisoned and I was sent to an orphanage. There, I wondered and studied.

Why would that person kill: my father a writer who mostly writes scripts and co-directs movies, my mother: an actress who was still at her peak when she was killed and a handful of stuffed shirts?! I couldn't see the connection or why they were killed one after another between Monday and Friday... and for that matter... why didn't they kill me too?

I was ruled to go into an orphanage where I could be adopted. Two years went by and around my tenth birthday, they started a secret drug ring... where we made and illegally sold drugs. I tried to stay out of it however; I had to deal with hidden data for yet another year... and somehow, I got sucked in. Immediately at that point, I fled not wanting to deal with that any longer!

I found the Black Organization and they accepted me in because even though I was only eleven, it was already in my second year of high school... which was something I refused to give up. I worked hard for my education and I wouldn't ever lose it. They sent me on undercover spying missions, data escapades and other things to make my smarts and common sense bend a new way.

They let me continue high school and looked after me. I worked for them for three years... making medicines, keeping data files, passwords, working to keep their organization secret and very much in power... however... one day...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T DO IT?!" Vodka shouted after throwing his glass at the wall in frustration,

"I'm sorry... but I'm not a murderer. If you want Kudo or Miyano dead then I'm not your person," I said, undeterred by the broken cup on the floor,

"Are you betraying our organization?!" asked Gin, in anger,

"So what if I am? I won't release any information... besides your organization would fall without me. I'm merely a spy here to get information for you and make things... also... the sight of blood makes me sick... wouldn't want me to pass out the instant I shoot either one of 'em!"

"Why you incompetent..." an obviously drunk Vodka, continued,

"Incompetent what and what are you going to do about it?"

"Just do it Kaori!" a very much sober Gin said, handing me a gun,

"A C-Unit... very nice... very rare... and... you're giving this to me...? Oh yeah... and can you stop calling me Kaori? It's Kio!"

"You need a codename, Kaori! I would think a smart cookie like you would know that... anyways, you're changing schools!" Gin continued,

"What?"

"Yes. We're sending you to Kudo Shinichi's high school," Vodka said, seeming to sober up a bit,

"It's so you can complete your mission!"

"I already told you I won't do it... besides, you're doing this to me because you _know_ I won't!"

"At least start a distraction so we can do it later. We'll give you some gadgets to work with... as well... we want everything recorded... you will get everything back to us," Gin responded, tiredly,

"Hmm..." I pondered, eyeing the gun, "I might actually be able to do this after all... you've convinced me. Now where are my gadgets?"

"Very good," Vodka grinned, pulling out a briefcase.

Oh yes, through all this story telling, I realize that I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Kio Soyer. You probably think I'm a boy, right? Well, from what you heard before upon them continuously calling me "Kaori," you probably already figured out that I am very much female. I am simply a misunderstood youth struggling to survive in this careless society.

I am going to the new school today for the first time... unfortunately, I had to take all of Shinichi's courses... so while I'm still getting educated... it's not quite all I want to learn... oh well, I'd just have to get him out of the picture before the course selection is over with.

I walked into class, my backpack draped over my back. Students turned to look at me from all angles... they all act like they've never seen a fourteen year old before. I know that this is the fourth year of high school... AKA. The last year... grad year! Great...

I have been attending high school since I was ten. That's when they gave me a test to determine where I was... I didn't want to seem too smart so I answered some questions wrong. They stuck me in first year high school. Now, I guess I'm stuck in this class of freaks.

Suzuki Sonoko leaped to her desk, full-heartedly realizing that this was the first day back to school after summer break. She squealed with joy and spun in circles. There was no sign of Shinichi anywhere... I had taken all the courses he had taken last year so I had expected him to take at least one...

"Suzuki! You know you're not supposed to do that! You can break something!"

"So? Besides... where's Shinichi, Ran? Hmm?"

"Wha... WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?" she asked, blushing,

"I'm just saying... he suddenly disappeared last year... he's falling behind... and you're missing your little boyfriend!" she said, pointing and laughing.

"Yeah... though when he disappeared, Conan showed up..." Ran said, sighing,

"Conan..." I pondered... I knew that name but where did I know it from? Suddenly it struck me! Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! Of course! He was the writer of Sherlock Holmes... who Shinichi was a big fan of... there was my immediate lead! In case you're wondering, it was no secret that he liked Sherlock Holmes. He talked about it in many articles and things that he featured in.

All I knew was that I had my first lead and that I had to follow up on it... I suppose I'd have to befriend Ran and Suzuki. I walked over somewhat hesitantly. I paused a moment before deciding that I needed to play it cute.

"Ahem... HI THERE!" I said as obnoxiously as I could, though somehow my voice still sounded shy and quiet,

"Huh? Hey there! Aww, you're so cute! What's your name?" Suzuki said,

Just as I was about to answer, the teacher entered the room and demanded silence. So I just shrugged and took a desk right at the front. It was someone else's seat and this person wasn't very happy.

"Hey you! That's my seat!"

"I'm sorry... may I please sit here? My eye sight really isn't that great," I said as politely as I could,

"Then get glasses, nerd! Out of my seat!"

I simply stood and kneed her in the shins before sitting back down.

"Oops! My foot slipped," I stated as I sat back down. She wasn't hurt any, just startled. She glared at me then tried to pull me out of the seat. She sent me flying across the classroom where I landed rather roughly.

"THAT HURT!!!" I shouted, trying not to cap it off with cussing. I didn't want to seem like the bad guy. She simply shoved my stuff off the desk and I pretended that I was going to cry. Ran then came over and socked her, hard enough to get her out of the chair.

"SHE SAID SHE NEEDED THAT CHAIR! AND YOU DON'T THROW GIRLS! IT'S RUDE!"

The girl who tossed me was rather startled by Ran's sudden outburst. They tried to pick a fight but needless to say... Ran had already won the battle by the time they started. She sent the girl soaring just as the teacher told them to cease.

"Ooh! Goodie! Finally, a helpful person to have around!"

Somewhere in the background, I could hear the bitch shouting something along the lines of "I'M A GIRL TOO, DAMMIT!" but I disregarded it and returned to my seat, politely thanking Ran as I got myself together.

"No problem! What did you say your name was?"

"Ran, does this look like a time for socializing? Please return to your seat! And young miss, you need to go register," The teacher stated,

"If it's alright, sir. I think I'm going to do that later,"

The school day went on and finished eventually. No sign of Shinichi! Impossible! The kid wouldn't miss his first day, would he? Ran, wanting to be friendly however decided to invite me over for dinner... she had heard rumours about me being an orphan, no doubt... not that she was too far off.

Wanting to fit in, I suppose, I decided to join her. I just told her to keep that kung-fu crap to herself, to which she responded with a trying-not-to-be-insulted bit. We returned to her house where her incompetent father was semi-drunk and Conan had just returned from school. Conan then gazed at me... he knew me, obviously. The look he had was a look of recognition. I would have to investigate this kid.

"Hey! Hey! Ran! Can... Uh... Maureen stay tonight? Ooh! Please! Please! Please!!!" Conan asked, this shocked me but I tried not to make it obvious,

"Maureen? Come to think of it, I never _did_ get your name,"

"No, no. It's fine. Call me Maureen," Though I glared at Conan to which he just smirked in return. Oh yeah, he knew me alright and it seemed he wanted something from me now. Ran went to get some stuff, at which time I started talking,

"You know me," I stated,

"That's right," He responded simply,

"Kudo Shinichi?"

"That's me,"

"In hiding, I presume?"

"You were always good at figuring things out... and keeping secrets," he grinned,

"Ah... so you do know who I am..."

"Yeah, you disappeared for quite a while. Are you doing ok?"

"... Fine. I just have some unfinished business,"

"With me, no doubt,"

"Always the observant one!"

"Going to tell me or is it a surprise?"

"I thought you liked surprises, Kudo,"

I didn't say anymore but from the look he gave, it seemed that he already knew what I was here for... either that or he really wanted something from me... I couldn't seem to decide at the moment. We went in, had dinner and then Ran showed me to my room.

"Good night, Maureen! Is there anything else you need?"

"Hm... No, I'm fine. Thank you. But I'd like to talk to Ku -- Conan before I go to bed... if that's alright!"

"Sure! I'll send him in,"

"Thanks!"

She left and I lounged back... now just to figure out what he wanted... or didn't want. A few minutes passed but he eventually came to see me.

"Hey Kudo! You know... you were a cute little brat when you were that age though I don't remember you ever saying you needed glasses, dork,"

"Well, you apparently do if you can't see the blackboard!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing! Just something Ran mentioned... eh... just never mind,"

"Yeah, them high school girls can't ever shut their yaps! Anyways... go on,"

"How did you find me...? And for that matter... how are you still alive? You disappeared after we convicted the murderer and no one was able to find you,"

"I'm assuming you already know that I joined the Black Organization then,"

"Of course... or else I would've found you,"

"Cute, kid... very cute," I said, definitely not amused,

"We're not stupid people, Kio,"

"Sometimes I wish I was... then I wouldn't realize how much life sucks,"

"You get used to it,"

"Easy for you to say... you're living under the same roof as your girlfriend,"

"Yeah, giving popularity to her incompetent father and never able to be there for her when she really needs me!"

"Well, at least you have someone you want to be there for... all I have in life... is my knowledge... and mine still doesn't surpass yours, Detective,"

"No... The only thing you can't surpass me in is physical strength... because... hey, I've seen you kick a soccer ball... you're lucky if you can even hit the damn thing in the first place... regardless... you still have smarts and you were able to track me down through a simple conversation,"

"And leads..."

"That too... and you remembered vividly that I'm a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle fan,"

"And an Edogawa Rampo fan, it seems!"

"Guess so... but that was a fluke!"

"Seems kind of coincidental though... Conan was a huge influence on Rampo,"

"You sure know a lot about writers,"

"Nah... My writer knowledge is all simple useless stuff... things I study when I have nothing better to do,"

"Well... ok. Anyways, is that it for tonight?"

"Yes, and sleep young Detective... don't go spying around all night. _I'm_ the spy here,"

"Yes, ma'am! Miss spy, ma'am!" then he said in a sickening kiddie voice "GOOD NIGHT, MAUREEN!" before heading off to bed. I held back a shudder... can you say CREEPY?

I tried not to let it bother me too long. I then pulled out a recorder that was hidden in my sleeve... time to see if I had recorded anything worthwhile during the day...


	2. Sister Spy

I wonder if he realized... if he realized... how dangerous I was. He knew I was with the Black Organization and he probably figured that I was here to finish what they started... yet he wanted me around. It didn't make any sense...

I just started listening through some recordings... got the recording with the dumb bitch from earlier who threw me across the room, some conversation and leads from Ran and Suzuki, some innocent conversations between high schoolers... not enough to turn into the Organization yet.

I pulled out a new tape, slipping it into my recorder and making a new recording, not realizing that Conan was eavesdropping just outside my door.

"Ok, just a memo here... so I don't forget... um... S.A.B.E.R-47, L.O.V.E-13, B.L.A.C.K.P.A.N.T.H.E.R-DATA-0.7, D.E.A.T.H-101 and S.I.L.V.E.R.G.L.I.D.E.R-717. Kio," I flipped off my recorder...

Conan smirked from where he hid and kicked slightly in a seemingly bored way. That's when I realized that he heard... I wasn't too worried... without anything else to go on, those words and number values were completely useless. From that smile on his face though... he seemed to think different and that's when I noticed he had a notepad and was taking notes.

I glared at him but he just put the notepad away and wfaltzed back up to his room... so he knew I was up to something and that's why he was so insistent upon me staying... but didn't he fear that I would hurt someone? All these questions were starting to drive me crazy!

I just decided to disregard it for now. I put the old tape back in, forwarding past all the recordings. I decided to record a second memo.

"Note to self: track down Miyano Shiho and find out what Kudo Shinichi wants from me... also... see if Kudo can't lead me right to her..." I grinned and decided to add in, "oh... and fix the damn silencer,"

At that I stopped the recording and chuckled. I put my recorder away and settled in to go to sleep. The next morning I packed my stuff and grabbed my C-Unit. I guessed that today was the day... I'd at least have to scare Shinichi... the C-Unit, which I actually invented myself didn't need gun powder. It was just an instant-shooter like a cap gun but much more effective.

It is rather easy to load though a hard handler and tough to pull at the trigger at times. There's always something... but I'm working on fixing that. I went out to eat breakfast with them and then was going to leave until,

"Wait Maureen!"

"Huh...?"

"Since you're in Ran's class now, you guys should walk to school together! Ooh! And Ran? Can she stay with us again tonight?"

I was nothing short of shocked... but I tried not to let that show.

"Well, sure... but only if her parents... or... guardians are ok with it!"

"Hmm... They don't care. I'll be coming back here tonight then. Conan, can I speak to you a moment? Outside?"

"Sure! Excuse me!"

Conan said excitedly as he left his chair. I dragged him into a room, shutting the door.

"Kudo! What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You realize of course that I'm a danger to you, right?"

"I know,"

I was starting to feel annoyed with him. Why was he acting this way? It seemed that he was purposely acting stupid. He had the look that clearly read me through and yet... he still acted this way!

"Ooh! You're really starting to get on my nerves, Shinichi!"

"I know..."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Ugh! Never mind! Would you mind meeting up with me after school?"

"Where and when?"

"I don't know where your school is... but you know where mine is..."

"Obviously..."

"Meet me in front of the school around four!"

"I'll be there!"

"Oh... and if you're coming... tell Miyano to meet us too,"

"When?"

"Make it... four thirty!"

"Got it!"

He knew I was planning something. It was interesting how even though he hardly knew me, he was able to read me through. He probably figured that I wouldn't kill him. Well, we'd have to see.

Another school day was like that of any other... however, since I had tracked them both down, I was able to change the courses so I could take more or less what I wanted. I decided not to switch classes after all. After school, I told Ran to go home and I'd be along around five for dinner. She agreed and left then I went to meet Conan.

Conan showed up early and I told him to follow me somewhere. Well, he played it naïve and simply followed. We came to a dark alley and I played the ambush game, grabbing hold of him and sending his glasses flying.

"GAH! MY GLASSES!"

"Hey! I thought you didn't need those," I said, smirking,

"Yeah, but still! They're important!"

I pulled out the C-Unit and put it to his head,

"Any last words, Detective?"

"What...? A gun?! Oh... last words? Hmm... Good question,"

"Quit stalling! Just answer the question!"

"Yeah. I dare you to pull the trigger,"

So, that was his game. He could already tell that I was a fainter and that I wouldn't do this because the sight of blood would make me sick. I held the gun, my hand shaking slightly,

"Good-bye, Shinichi!"

I pulled the trigger and heard a yell of pain then all went silent. A body hit the floor and I dropped the gun.

"Memo: mission completed. Please submit this report to the Black Organization. Thank you. Kio,"

I stopped the recording and Conan got up, laughing,

"Nice aim, Kio!"

He said pointing at the bullet hole in the ground next to him,

"Yeah? Well, nice acting, kid!"

"You realize of course that I wasn't using a voice changer and they wouldn't believe that a six year old kid is Kudo Shinichi,"

I pulled out a laptop and downloaded the recordings onto it,

"See, that's why I created my own program... called Voice Changer... last night while you slept, Detective,"

"Hmm... Could've sworn you fell asleep too,"

"I did! For a bit... but I woke up and decided to make this program. It'll make you sound older... and some editing might make it sound somewhat more realistic. I'll also ditch the part where you're screaming for your glasses because Kudo doesn't wear glasses,"

"Genius!"

"Just don't tell Miyano that we're doing this to her too. We can't afford to have hers sound any less realistic than yours... then again... you sort of ruined it by already knowing,"

I loaded the recording into a program and started editing. I had a good twenty minutes before she got here anyways, so there was time. Conan leaned against the wall, hands behind his head.

"You know... it might do Edogawa Conan some good if he had some family background!"

"So?"

"So... your parents are dead... mine were in an 'accident' according to Professor Agasa,"

"What's the question, runt?"

"Become Edogawa Maureen, my older sister!"

I gave him an odd look,

"Well, now that's a strange proposition,"

"I have good reason for it, believe me..."

"Just because I won't kill you doesn't mean I won't make you suffer, Detective! Besides, I HATE the name Maureen!"

"So what? Lots of people hate their names. Ask people to just call you 'Edogawa' or heck, even give yourself a nickname for folks to call you by!"

"I just want to be Kio!"

"Well, now that's out of the question,"

"How about Soyer?"

"Out of the question! You're under cover now!"

"Ugh! I was under cover already!"

"Don't use your Black Organization name,"

"I won't. I hate the name they gave me too,"

"Never mind! You are Edogawa Maureen, understood?"

"What makes you think that I'm going to listen to you?!"

"This!"

He showed me his notes with what I was talking about the night before,

"S.A.B.E.R-47... your computer is a S.A.B.E.R-47 and it's only a matter of time before I figure out the rest..."

"So that's only the beginning of your deduction, Detective?"

"I'm still working it out. L.O.V.E-13... L.O.V.E-13... a colour scheme perhaps?"

"What do you know about computers?"

"Enough... so L.O.V.E-13 is a colour scheme... B.L.A.C.K.P.A.N.T.H.E.R-DATA-0.7... a data program perhaps?"

"And...?"

"D.E.A.T.H-101... settings and values...? And finally... S.I.L.V.E.R.G.L.I.D.E.R-717... the password!"

"You got all those right except one!"

"Please enlighten me, oh wise, Spy!" he said, sarcastically,

"D.E.A.T.H-101... the blueprints..."

"Blueprints? Interesting enough... regardless, do we have a deal?"

"Not really... because this computer isn't the one with L.O.V.E-13 as the colour scheme... so you don't have access to my files anyways,"

"That's where you're wrong. This computer IS the computer with the files,"

"How the hell do you know?"

"I saw your desktop. It was a red background with a transparent pink coloured 13 in the bottom right corner,"

"Well, damn! I'm not worried though... you didn't get the most vital information. I wouldn't have risked talking about the really vital stuff at Ran's place... all you have access to right now are the programs I'm making,"

"I have enough right now to bring down your whole Organization or at least get you in trouble,"

"So what you're saying is... I'm screwed?"

"Like a light bulb!"

"Fine. Say hello to Edogawa Maureen... Sheesh! I might as well just dump the Organization now!"

"What say you 'complete your mission' then ask to quit?"

"They'll kill me!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Have you no faith? If you have to, you can come stay with us and --"

"I'd put you in danger!"

"Listen to me! I have an idea! You can help us get the medicine to make us normal again, right?"

"So THAT'S what this is about!"

"Was there ever any doubt? Miyano can't make the medicine herself it seems... the only thing that seems to mildly work now is the cough medicine that makes us ourselves for a short while... but it leaves us weak!"

"Oh..." I chuckled, "but a complete cure would kill you!"

"That's why we need you... we need you to make one that'll make us normal without killing us,"

"There's nothing you can do... you're too young to take such a drug... the chemical properties would react too quickly with your young blood and kill you!"

"Oh, come on! There has to be _something_ you can do!"

"Well, there is... I can try to make the drug... but the thing is... it might kill you!"

"Do it!"

"But..."

"Do it! Now come on... Haibara is coming soon!"

"Wait! You stay here... you can come out _after_ we're done! Don't come out any sooner or I might rethink my position and actually kill you,"

"I'll be good," he chuckled,

All went silent and I went out to meet our non-suspecting friend. She came as planned and looked around, for us obviously. I walked out from the shadows, hands behind my back hiding the gun.

"Why hello there!" I started,

"Where's Conan?"

"Oh... if you're wondering about Kudo... he suffered the same fate from which you will suffer!"

She didn't look too afraid... more... worried... she was obviously worried about Shinichi. I cocked the gun and she stepped back in hesitation,

"You killed him?"

Suddenly a look of recognition struck her,

"Kio...?" she asked, fearfully,

"Hello Miyano..."

I lunged forward, grabbing her arm and forcing her to her knees. She gasped in shock and tried to break away. Before she could, I took a shot.

She screamed and then fell silent. I let her fall to the ground. She then looked up at me with a fearful look then at the ground where the bullet struck. I hinted at her being quiet and pulled out my recorder.

"Note to the Organization: Miyano Shiho has just been killed. I'm now going to dispose of the body... but my mission was completed successfully and what do you know? I didn't get sick. I'll get you updated later on. Kio,"

I flipped the recorder off once more and helped her up.

"Hey Miyano! Long time, no see!"

"W-what are you doing here, Kio? And... Seriously, where's Conan?"

"I'm here! Sorry we didn't tell you that we're doing this but she needed it to sound real," Conan announced, finally coming to join us,

"Wow... she worried me. I thought she killed you,"

"Don't worry. I'm fine... the only thing concerning me right now is whether or not she broke my glasses,"

"Oops. Sorry!" I chuckled slightly,

"That's ok... but you could've been a little gentler,"

"Hey, I was trying to kill you! I couldn't just lighten up on you!"

"Well, you're my older sister now so you better find a way to work this out!"

"She's your sister?" Haibara chimed in,

"I need some family background... Agasa isn't enough. They're going to start wondering about the rest of my family! Her name is now Maureen and I think she's going to tell Ran that she came out to tell me our parents were badly injured again,"

"Makes sense,"

"I won't do it!" I said defensively,

"But it'll make the story believable... just do it, ok? And put some effort into your acting,"

"Fine... I'll do it," I finally relented crossing my arms, "but you owe me, Detective!"

"Fine! But I really wish we didn't have to 'use' each other like this. I think it would be best if we worked together!"

"I work for myself only, Detective... and for others only when I need to,"

"Well, if it helps any... you can stop calling me 'Detective.' It's Conan!"

"You're either Detective, Kudo or Shinichi! I simply refuse to call you, Conan!"

"Then call me Edogawa!!" he shouted, feeling frustrated,

"Detective!" I spat at him rebelliously,

"You're gonna be a fun older sister to have," he said shaking his head in amusement,

Haibara just watched in mild amusement herself, but she was getting bored rather fast. She sighed, checking her watch, which she had broken when I dropped her to the ground.

"Crap!" she exclaimed,

"What?" I asked,

"You broke my watch! My light watch!"

"Oops!"

Conan checked his watch... fortunately for him, his wasn't broken so he sighed in relief. I eyed Conan's watch and grinned, grabbing his arm and yanking it off.

"Hey!" Conan cried,

"Let me see this! It's... ooh!"

"Don't play with that!"

Conan and I started wrestling over the watch until the stun poison spurted. It got Haibara in the neck and she passed out.

"Oops..."

"I told you not to play with it!"

"Yeah... about that..." I grinned, sheepishly,

"Never mind! Lets take Haibara back to Professor Agasa's place,"

"Aww, do I have to go too?"

"Obviously!"

"You're no fun, Detective!"

"Stop calling me that! It's Conan!"

"Whatever, Detective,"

"CONAN!"

I picked Haibara up with Conan's help, as physically, I wasn't too strong... Conan seemed rather fit for a six year old though. We started walking towards Agasa's place.

"So you have gadgets? Although, I know I really shouldn't be surprised,"

"Yep... I'm not telling you all of them yet but for now... my watch is a light and a stun-gun,"

"Right... and your glasses are obviously important for something too,"

"Well, yeah... but you're not gonna find out yet,"

"Guess I'll have to break 'em to make you tell me!"

"Wait! GAH!"

I yanked his glasses off, while dropping Haibara and looked through them,

"These lenses might as well not even be here,"

I pressed a button and a GPS system came up. I grinned with delight!

"That's... amazing! A Global Positioning System!"

"That's how I track down my crooks!" Conan said, now having a good hold on Haibara,

"Genius!" I grinned, admiring the glasses,

"Yep! Can I have them back now?"

"Oh... of course, Detective. So other than being a GPS system, it's also a disguiser..."

I said, handing him back his glasses. He simply put them back on and nodded, agreeing with me. I continued to grin with delight. He looked to me curiously...

"Do you have any gadgets?"

"Of course! But it wouldn't be fair to tell you about them! If it amuses you however... I have only about five gadgets... not including the cap gun!"

"Aww! But you know two of mine! Please enlighten me and let me know at least one of yours!"

"My C-Unit gun _is_ a gadget so get that head of yours out of the gutter!"

"Aww!" he whined,

"Shut up!"

"Fine! Tell me all the functions of the gun!"

"Man, you're annoying! And unbelievably nosey!"

"Well, I'm your little brother now! I'm _supposed_ to be annoying and nosey!"

"Fine... it's still a work in progress but it can become an umbrella... and it can shoot bullets without any use for gun powder... like a cap gun that way... except it shoots with a lot more force!"

"Whoa! Cool!" he said in admiration, "and you made that?"

"Obviously! But even though it's easy to load and stuff... it'll sometimes stick when you try to shoot or transform it... and sometimes the lock stops working,"

"Well, that sucks!"

"Yeah! And the damn silencer is broken too! I've been trying to fix it for a while but it's being stubborn!"

"Cool! Can you tell me about a second gadget now?"

"Shut up, Detective!"

"But you know about two of miiine!"

"How many do you have in total though?"

"Uh... there are ten I can think of off the top of my head!"

"Well, I only have about five! So for every two of yours, you only get one of mine, Detective!"

He paused slightly before finally relenting,

"Fine! Done deal! But for a spy, you have surprisingly few gadgets!"

"Yep!"

"You must be good at what you do!"

"Yep!"

"Your shoes smell!"

"Shut up, Detective!"

He just laughed in a rather immature way and we continued onward. We finally made it to Agasa's and dropped Haibara off. She seemed to come to and despite being a little dizzy, she was fine. She went to bed and we decided to head home. We had enough for the day.


	3. Family For Conan

It was a long night and I couldn't help but wake up feeling stiff... my head hurt and I could feel some drool on my pillow and what was this...? My nose was running... symptoms of a cold... great, just great...

Conan came up to my room to try and wake me but he noticed I was already awake and not looking too good. He then went to get Ran. She came into my room and felt my forehead,

"Wow, sweetie! You're really burning up!"

"Hmm...?" I mumbled,

"You shouldn't go to school today... you should stay here and sleep!"

"Huh...?" I was so out of it that her words seemed so distant and everything was all bouncy in my head. No doubt, I was sick... and my head was just throbbing. Ran turned her head and noticed Conan peaking into the room with general concern,

"Conan, you go ahead and get to school! Stay away from Maureen for now. We don't need you getting sick!"

"Aww! Ok! See you later, Maureen!!" he shouted in that kiddie voice I hated so much before heading off to school.

"You can stay here until you're better, ok?"

"Uh... sure... thanks... I think..."

"And I'll get your homework from school so you don't fall behind!"

"Great..." I really wished I could sound more excited... but wow, I felt like crap.

They all left for school and came back that night and there I was still at home, dealing with Ran's father who was just annoyed. However, unlike with Conan and his daughter, he tried to avoid talking to me whenever possible it seemed.

By the time they got back, I already felt somewhat better and was able to leave the room. Ran decided that since I was home all day and probably bored that we'd do homework together and possibly talk a little bit.

"Conan looked happy to see you!" she stated, curled up on the floor looking into a rather thick textbook,

"Well, obviously... he hasn't seen me for quite a while... thanks for looking after the kid!"

Man, it was hard to lie on an empty stomach and a seemingly empty head... where were all my brain cells hiding? They all died when I caught that chill yesterday... thanks Haibara! I curled up a little bit on my bed eyeballing the notes that Ran had taken in class and taking notes of my own.

"How long have you known him? You two seem like good friends!"

I couldn't help but think 'we do?' but I didn't say so, I just forced a smile and stated,

"Uh! Since he was born! He's my kid brother!"

Ow, that hurt! Ran looked rather startled by that remark, she simply looked at me from her textbook in jaw drop,

"He's your _brother_?!"

I nodded slightly. I noted already that on the walk home with Conan yesterday that his only family ever mentioned were his mother and Agasa who was a distant relative.

I was ready to state however that the mother had gotten injured in an accident along with our father and that's why I came out to see him. I snapped to realizing that she was staring at me. I grinned sheepishly and hoped that she would blame my cold,

"Oh! Yeah! He's my little brother and... you never _did_ ask me my last name,"

"So, you're Edogawa Maureen?"

"Yes!" Ow, these lies hurt!

"Well, why didn't you come out to see Conan sooner and how come Conan never calls you? Also... are you here to take him back?"

"Take it easy! He's not going anywhere yet! I've called Conan up a few times through Professor Agasa but he can't call me because I'm a spy,"

"A spy?! Isn't that almost the same as Detective?"

"Not even close. Detectives solve cases while spies simply get information and sneak around giving information to others... on the odd occasion however, spies do help detectives,"

"Are you here to spy on us then?"

"Not even close or I wouldn't have told you in the first place! Anyways, I actually came out to see Conan on some... very sad circumstances..."

"Really?"

"Yes... I've been here three days but I feel so bad... I haven't been able to break the news yet,"

"What news?"

I hung my head speaking quiet and low... trying to block all emotion from entering my voice...

"Our parents..."

"What about them?"

"They... they got into another accident... but they both..."

Being a spy, I was able to do things more or less on demand... it took me a few seconds but I managed to fake tears. Ran looked on, feeling terrible and I started to cry... it wasn't hard to cry over this issue since I had lost my own parents... so all I had to do was think of them and I was already automatically sad.

I felt bad however for dragging this onto Ran... even if it wasn't real, I could imagine that she believed me and that she just felt awful. She came over and hugged me, trying to comfort me.

"I haven't been able to tell him yet!"

"Shh... Shh... I understand. It's never easy to lose your parents. And if you don't want to tell Conan yet... then you can wait a while... try to calm down yourself before telling him... it will make it easier to comfort him too if you can be strong,"

"Th-They didn't die... b-but still!"

"You've still lost them temporarily..." she said, hugging me tighter, "just be strong!"

"... Thanks Ran..." I said, returning her hug. Conan would _owe_ me for this.

Conan was eavesdropping in. He was upset over the fact that I was making Ran sad but he was happy over the fact that I was able to make this so believable! He just snuck a thumbs up then before he was going to leave, he let out with a sneeze, big enough to make him lose his balance and land flat on his face.

Oh crap, he must've caught my cold! Ran gazed towards the door, worried that Conan had heard all of that. She got up and went to see him. Conan was still on the floor, faking a sneezing fit now... afraid that she'd start questioning him. He finally calmed and looked at Ran with a weak smile.

"Hi!"

"Conan, are you ok?"

"Sorry! I was going to the bathroom and I started sneezing!"

It was at this point that I rushed out to the hallway. He was my brother now. Better at least _pretend_ to be worried! Ran lowered herself to look into Conan's eyes. They were thin, tired looking and watery. She felt his forehead and sighed,

"Looks like you caught Maureen's cold!"

"Oops!" I grinned sheepishly, "sorry Conan!"

He gave me a look that clearly said 'you will pay for this!' to which I could only grin with utter delight. I wondered how he would get his butt out of _this_ one! Cold meant cough medicine and I already knew the effect that had on the poison Miyano originally created.

Ran picked Conan up and tried to take him to his room. But he played 'the toddler game' and threw a tantrum. She said that he could run around but he had to take medicine first. He broke out in a cold sweat and simply yelled,

"I'LL STAY IN MY ROOM BUT I DON'T WAAANT MEDICINE! IT'S YUCKY!!"

I tried not to laugh. This was too funny.

"Leave the kid alone... he doesn't want the icky medicine," I said, stepping in,

"No! He needs it if he's going to get better!"

Conan gave me a look that begged for mercy,

"Oh brother... Ran! Why don't... I take him to his room? I just got over my cold so I shouldn't pick it up again... I'll take him the medicine too!"

"YEAH! YEAH! LET HER DO IT!"

"I don't trust you two. _I'm_ going to do it!"

"Well, damn," I mumbled. But I gave him a big grin and wave. I tried and he couldn't say I didn't! But damn, I just couldn't leave the brat alone! I walked to the room, peeking in.

"Oh! Everything's ok, Maureen! I just gave him the medicine! I'm just going to stay with him until he falls asleep!"

Conan mouthed the words 'help me...' and I could tell he was going to pass out any second.

"Uh... Ran, how about you go and I keep him company? I mean... you already gave him the medicine! And what could be better than having his own sister around? Especially... now?"

Boy, this hurt, it did but I wasn't going to let the little brat get found out. Damn conscience! You won again!

"Ok, fine. I'll be back in later though,"

Conan started breathing a bit heavier and also started sweating. I tried to talk over it so she wouldn't notice.

"Ok! But be sure not to wake him! He needs his rest if he's going to get better!"

Ran just nodded slightly, looking worried before leaving.

"Thank you..." Conan whispered weakly,

"You owe me, Detective,"

"Please... just... Conan... I don't want to have to get used to a third name..." he mumbled slightly, falling asleep,

"Whatever!" I stated though I was somewhat worried,

His words were becoming slurred and his eyes grew foggy. He seemed slightly intoxicated. I decided that I'd leave and try to keep Ran out of there until he became normal again.

I knew the effect would only last about three hours... at most... so I'd have to keep her occupied till then. Boy, did he _ever_ owe me for this! I rushed back to my room where Ran was finishing her homework.

"Hey! Ran! Uh... could you please help me with my homework? I mean... I just transferred and even though it's only the beginning of the year... I'm mixed up with classes... you know..." I laughed slightly feeling nervous, I hoped it didn't seem obvious!

She just smiled and came to sit beside me... I played it stupid through ALL the homework and forced long-winded explanations out of her... that all took about an hour before I finally started some conversation... the conversation lasted about another hour... but damn! One more hour... what to do... what to do!

She went to go check on Conan... well, oh boy... time to take a fall for my team... literally! I threw myself down forcefully, doing a summersault and purposely injuring my legs. Talk about suffering for your art! I started to cry as loudly and obnoxiously as I could.

"What happened?!" Ran asked,

"I FELL!" I whined,

Ran sighed and came back, taking me to my room. She bandaged up my legs and stayed,

"You should be more careful!"

"Can you please stay with me for a little while?" I whined,

"Sure, sure! Do you want me to sleep in here tonight with you?"

"Yes please!"

She decided to set up in here and managed to but she insisted on checking on Conan before going to sleep. Oh no! Fifteen minutes still remained! He might not be back to normal yet!

Oh great, time to fall for the team again. I fell out of bed and bonked my head though not hard enough to bleed or anything; just enough to get a big bruise forming! I cried again, hoping that Ran would return once again. She did!

"What happened?"

"I'm such a klutz tonight! I'm sorry, Ran! I fell off my bed and bonked my head!"

She sighed, feeling slightly frustrated. I couldn't blame her but this was just acting. It would probably compromise her thoughts of me as a spy but nothing could be done. Conan's identity was in danger!

I managed to get to her to stay with me until I fell asleep... or rather... pretended to fall asleep. She then went to check on Conan. I snuck out of bed, despite my injuries and followed her, glancing into his room. He looked terrible.

He was sweaty and seemingly weak. He was back to normal but he was wearing a different pair of pyjamas. Oh well! Ran wouldn't notice, hopefully. I snuck back to the room and went to sleep, feeling good that I was able to successfully protect Conan's identity.


	4. The Mystery is Afoot

Conan made a rather fast recovery, which made me feel even better in the morning... despite my healing cuts and bruise. He came in to see me, grinning happily, knowing how much trouble I had to go through the night before.

"Good job last night, Spy!"

"So you're playing my game now, Detective? Cute... but it doesn't suit you,"

"I really appreciate what you did! How can I make it up to you?"

I paused a moment assessing the situation. I grinned,

"Nah! You don't owe me anything, Detective. It was fun! Annoying Ran is a fun hobby for you, I'm presuming and that's why you still live here,"

"Her father's more fun to annoy,"

I chuckled slightly. Conan just looked to the clock on the wall, checking the time.

"By the way, I told Agasa about you last night,"

"Did you?"

"Yes, I did! And he says he wants to meet you!"

"I'm sure,"

"I'm going to be telling my friends about you too if that's ok,"

"Sure, whatever. As long as I'm playing big sister, I guess I better know who your friends are,"

"Alright! Maybe after school, we can go to the park together and you can get to know them better,"

"Whatever works, Detective,"

"Conan!"

"Detective Conan," I giggled,

"We'll meet you after school then!"

"Right! Whatever!"

We went to school and played out the day, got homework, which surprisingly, I got done in class and after school, met outside. Ran went home right away as she practically fell asleep in class so she had quite a bit piled up. We headed off to the park and stopped for ice cream, which I treated them to.

"I'm Yoshida Ayumi!" the young girl spurted,

"I'm Kojima Genta!" the big boy who was nearly as tall as me stated in a proud way,

"And I am Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko!" the last one said then they all posed together stating,

"AND WE'RE THE DETECTIVE BOYS!"

Haibara just forced a small smile at me and I just giggled, somewhat amused by their antics. Haibara found it amusing as well but I think Conan found it a little bit embarrassing.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm K -- I mean... Maureen! Edogawa Maureen!"

"Edogawa Maureen...?" Mitsuhiko pondered then realization struck, "THEN YOU'RE...?"

"Yeah! I'm Conan's big sister! Nice to meet you!"

The boys looked somewhat put off as they tried to put together how me and Conan resembled each other but Ayumi was just looking me up and down feeling so... thrilled! She came to me, grabbed my hand shaking it like a crazy... who-knows-what!

"I'M SO PROUD TO MEET YOU! Are you a Detective too?! Want to join The Detective Boys?!"

"Uh..." I was a little put off by their proposal but I grinned, "too late folks! I'm already a spy and spies don't tend to hang out in groups!"

"A fourteen year old spy in last year of high school? Wow! Conan, your family is so cool!" Genta exclaimed,

"Uh... yeah! It really is! Sometimes..." Conan laughed slightly,

"Friends?" I whispered to Conan,

"I'm stuck in the body of a six year old... besides... they do help... sometimes!"

It didn't seem it though as they were, already goofing off. They didn't appear to be much help yet but I figured I shouldn't prejudge the little rascals. Perhaps they had potential... I'd just have to see.

We spent the day in the park but even when Genta and Mitsuhiko had to go, Ayumi insisted on staying with me... then she requested that Conan leave. Oh crap, I was going to be put on the spot, wasn't I? Conan just left with the guys and Ayumi was looking at me as if Christmas had come early.

"M-Maureen!"

"It's ok, squirt! What is it?"

"I want to talk to you about Conan!" she forced out, though she looked like she was ready to cough up a butterfly,

"Uh... ok... sure... what do you want to know?"

"Does he have a crush on Ran?!"

Damn... how to answer this without sounding like a dimwit...

"Of course not, silly! But he already has a little girlfriend!"

"WHAT?!" Ayumi squealed,

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!"

"Oh... well, they're not officially a couple or anything. But he thinks she's cute and what-not!"

"Is it Haibara?!"

"Sure, why not?"

Sorry Conan... but even though I saved your butt a few times... time to make you suffer a bit too. Ayumi just stormed off and I went to join Conan, grinning smugly.

"You look happy... what's got you so smug?"

"Oh... you'll see... soon,"

"Huh...? You didn't say anything you'll regret, did you?"

"I won't be regretting it, Detective," I smirked,

"Will _I_ be regretting it?"

"Probably..."

Suddenly a gunshot seemed to come out of nowhere. It narrowly missed Conan... but it struck me... I got it right in the leg. Great! As if hurting my leg the other night at Ran's place to protect Conan wasn't enough.

"GET DOWN, CONAN!"

Conan quickly hid and I pulled out my gun, transforming it into the umbrella. It took several seconds and the shooter got another chance at shooting. It grazed my hand, which made me drop the umbrella, but it instantly transformed as it hit the ground and I used it to shield me.

The shooter was hard to identify especially since I now had the umbrella but the killer took several more shots... each one hitting the umbrella and deflecting. That was a handy feature of this particular umbrella.

Conan looked amazed but as soon as the firing ceased, the killer fled. I transformed my umbrella back into the gun... and put it away though I fell and eyed my leg.

"Conan, don't call the ambulance. I'll tend to this myself but call the cops. They might be able to catch this potential killer!"

Conan pulled out an earphone and dialled up the police. I started tending to my wound. I managed to get the bullet out thanks to the lopsided shot and bandage it up. I grinned at Conan,

"Another gadget?"

"You know it! Never leave home without it!"

"Brilliant,"

He also pulled out his bow tie. He wanted to change his voice so the police would take him seriously I assumed. I smirked! This was too good.

"Hello, 911, how can we help you?"

"Yes, a little girl has just been shot at in the park," he started off with an older man's voice, "please send the police to investigate immediately!"

"We're right on it, sir!"

He hung up and grinned at me,

"Alright! Your turn! Another gadget!"

"Well, if it amuses you... my laptop is a 'gadget' or something along those lines,"

"Don't play stupid! List another gadget!"

"Alright, alright!"

I pulled out my little recorder. It was tiny so I could hide it on me and then I took off my earrings, handing them to Conan so he could exam them.

"This is a combination gadget?"

"That's right! The earrings allow me to tap into phone calls or hear things on the other side of walls and stuff... the recorder... just records things... mostly through the earrings!"

"Wow! Awesome!"

"These are what I used on you and Haibara!"

"Interesting. Can the Organization tap in?"

"Nope! I created these myself and only my computer has the data. This is the one computer they don't have access to. The only blueprints they have from me are from my gun and one other gadget but any simpleton can create such a weapon. The more complicated weapons that hold my life in the balance do not go to the Organization,"

"Couldn't they use the gun against you?"

"Nope! Because they have incomplete blueprints! The guns would be defective,"

"Ah! I see! Smart girl!"

"Damn straight! Anyways, you said that we were going to meet Professor Agasa today!"

"Yes! That's right! I forgot! Are you sure you can move now though?"

"I'm fine!" I assured him,

We got up to go... we made it to the subway station since he insisted that I tried to walk as little as possible. Well, wouldn't you know it? The killer was on the train and he took yet another shot at me. I yelped and the passengers freaked out.

Conan tried to calm them down before he got trampled but the killer just crawled out the window and onto the roof. Conan followed after him easily but unfortunately, since I was not only injured but also not physically fit in the first place, I couldn't get up successfully.

I managed to get out the window but Conan was already trying to chase down the killer. I tried again and finally made it but then I slipped.

"CONAN!!" I cried out as I could feel myself slipping,

"Sister!" he responded,

He came back, knowing I couldn't hold on and tried to help me up. I noticed a tunnel coming up and panicked.

"CONAN! LEAVE ME AND GET DOWN!"

"NEVER! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU FALL!"

"THEN HELP ME UP FAST!" I cried while trying to assist.

I finally got up just in time to tackle him. I stayed there until we were clear of the tunnel and inside the station.

"Phew!" I sighed,

"Wow! Thanks!"

"Ho! No way! Thank _you_, Detective!"

"Where'd the killer go?"

"He's long gone. Must've fled!"

"Did you see him?"

"Nope!"

"Does he know you?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, do you think it's someone who knows you?"

"Probably,"

"You're no help,"

"I know,"

The passengers poured out of the train car, all looking a little traumatized. They'd get over it, them lucky bastards but I just wanted to find a way down now. Conan just leaped however; I couldn't as I was injured.

"Come on! I'll catch you!"

"I'm to be caught by a six year old?"

"Trust me!"

"Whatever!" I said as I leaped,

What do you know? He didn't really catch me but he did soften my fall.

"Hey! Thanks Detective!"

"Ugh! No problem!"

"What say we visit Agasa tomorrow?"

"Oye... seconded!"

I just giggled and we decided to head home, trying to steer clear of this killer. We made it and I didn't wait at all. I went home and conked out on the bed, falling asleep. Ran didn't bother me with questions or anything. She just let me sleep... and tomorrow was Friday! Oh, how fun... last day of the school week! Can you say finally...?


End file.
